


early to rise, early to rock

by watanukitty



Series: in any version of reality [1]
Category: CLAMP - Works, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, xxxHoLic
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watanukitty/pseuds/watanukitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuko is not a morning person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	early to rise, early to rock

**Author's Note:**

> rock stars au. art+drabble combo, originally posted on tumblr. 
> 
> art link: http://dimensionbitch.tumblr.com/post/112696368532/rock-stars-au-it-was-seven-thirty-five-in-the 
> 
> (i can't seem to post images on here sorry)

It was seven thirty five in the morning when Yuuko stalked out of their room, wearing one of his shirts (so that's where it went, Clow thought) and a scowl. She made a beeline for the couch and flopped down on his lap, completely ignoring the sudden force of her weight on him or the grunt that he gave out when she settled over him. 

"Coffee or tea?" Clow asked, once he's sure she's cozy in her position.

"More sleep," Yuuko growled, burying her face in the crook of his neck. She pulled her legs close to her chest and curled up against him. Clow sighed.

Yuuko usually doesn't get out of bed before noon, and oftentimes she drags him under the covers with her, for sleep or sex or both, and only pushes him out to fetch food. But today is a busy day for them--a photoshoot, a meeting and a radio guesting, and a couple hours' worth of rehearsal in the studio. They were packed, and that meant they had to leave the flat before nine.

She didn't like it one bit.

She liked the glamour, and the gifts, and the attention. She liked the buzz, and the lights, she liked performing. She likes playing the media, and tricking the paparazzi. She liked the free-flowing booze.

She just doesn't like getting up early for all of those.

Clow stroked her hair, and flipped through the channels. Any minute now she'd be moaning for breakfast, and Clef would start calling his phone and yelling at them to hurry. He'd like to have a few moments of serenity before then. He surfed through more channels, until the headline of a morning news show caught his attention.

'The Secret Life of Clow and Yuuko' was all it said, apparently from a person squealing exclusive scoop for a random tabloid. Clow put the remote down to watch, interested and amused at what kind of story the press possibly concocted this time.

"'Strange magical rituals'? That's a first," Yuuko mumbled from her spot, turning her head now to look at the TV. On screen was a video of them playing at a recently concluded awards show--with Clow shredding notes on the guitar and Yuuko captivating the crowd with her vocals and elaborate designer clothes.

"Apparently you sell services of the supernatural kind," Clow informed her. Yuuko chuckled and adjusted her body to see the screen more clearly, purring contentedly as Clow wrapped an arm around her middle to keep her close.

"You didn't tell me about the weird creatures you were making," she said, now watching a clip of them driving away from a restaurant, hounded by fans and photographers alike.

"It's not exactly a topic for the first date," he answered, shrugging. Yuuko laughed and smacked him on the chest, and they fell into a comfortable silence, saying nothing as the news feature on them came to a close. Clow turned the TV off after a moment, and bent down to kiss her.

"Good morning, my sly, gorgeous witch," he murmured the words against her lips, tasting the wine they drank the night before on them. Yuuko hummed and kissed him back in kind, parting her mouth to let his tongue slip in, allowing him to taste not just the wine but also the tobacco she smoked and the strawberries that he fed her in bed.

"You really don't look like a wizard," she said after they parted, scratching the shaved part of his head lightly with her long fingernails. "You don't have the look."

"I don't?"

"Nope," she supplied, pecking him on the nose. "It might work with long hair, maybe," she mused, threading her fingers through his locks.

"You think it's time I grow it out?" Clow asked. He could use a new hairstyle, probably.

"I don't care," Yuuko replied, her lips twisting into a smirk. "As long as I have something to hold on to," she punctuated the statement with a tug on his hair.

"Good enough for me," Clow said with a small laugh, taking her face in his hands for another kiss. Yuuko had succeeded to straddle him when his phone rang, but she didn't budge when he broke the kiss to answer it.

"Hello?" he sounded breathless even to his own ears. On the side of his vision he can see Yuuko grinning widely because of the same fact.

"You better be ready when I get there!" Clef snapped angrily from the other line. "The director of the shoot is fussy and finicky wouldn't want to--is Yuuko already awake?"

"Yes," Clow answered, glancing at her. Yuuko's eyes are alight with interest at listening in on the conversion.

"Good, good, at least there's that. She'll get her hair and makeup done on set, I told Presea that sending her glam squad there takes too much time. Make sure to feed her before we leave."

"Okay, okay," Clow said, taking note of more of their publicist's reminders. Yuuko has now dislodged herself from him, and is sauntering towards the kitchen. They eyes met and she mouthed 'pancakes', smiling brightly when he nodded at her request.

"What did he say?" She asked when he finally walked into the kitchen. 

"A lot," he replied, gathering the things he needed for cooking. "But what's probably interesting to you is that he didn't mention not to bring wine on set."

"Yay!" Yuuko clapped, pressing behind him and snaking her long arms around his shoulders as he stirred the batter. "What do we have in stock?"

"Vodka. And some tequila, I think."

"It looks like a tequila kind of day," she announced. Yuuko gave him a kiss on the cheek and wandered off to get dressed, obviously excited and fully awake now. Clow watched her go and smiled. 

"We'll be making some magic today," he said to himself, and began cooking the pancakes.


End file.
